The invention relates to a thermocycler. Such devices are used for subjecting the content of the wells of microtitre plates to temperature cycles which initiate specific chemical reactions. It also relates to lifting elements for use in thermocyclers.
In known thermocyclers of the generic type, there is the problem that the microtitre plate which, in the interests of good heat transfer, rests closely against the heating surface frequently becomes baked onto it and can then be detached from it only with very great difficulty. This either necessitates complicated manipulations or requires suitable and correspondingly heavy and expensive handling devices for applying relatively large forces of 150 N or more. A possible aid is the use of Teflon spray, which can prevent the microtitre plate from baking on. However, this must be repeated for every plate and complicates the procedures.
It is the object of the invention to improve a known thermocycler of the generic type so that the microtitre plates can be raised and removed after each treatment without particular application of force. This object is achieved by the features in the characterizing clause of claim 1.
It has been found that, as a result of the measures according to the invention, the microtitre plate is raised after removal of the cover, which permits convenient gripping and lifting thereof without application of force. This may substantially facilitate the manual removal of the microtitre plate, but in particular the removal can also be effected without any manual intervention, by means of handling devices of the type otherwise usual in the laboratory.
Furthermore, the invention provides particularly suitable lifting elements for thermocyclers according to the invention.